Baby If I've Got You
by Caidyn
Summary: Remus is suddenly outed and things spiral downwards as Sirius tries to fix the mess that he made.


Why did everything have to go to hell when the Marauders let one thing slip? Just one bloody thing and the whole school went to hell. Sirius would never understand why people saw things that were unimportant in reality of the upmost importance. It shouldn't even worry them. So, Remus was gay. It wasn't as though that was going to make the world burst up into flames.

Remus was getting called a freak, faggot, stick-slurper, poofter, cock sucker, shirt lifter, poof, gaylord, sausage stuffer, butt pirate, fudge-packer, and other horrible things. Most of them were said behind his back but some of the more brave people, such as Sirius's own brother and Bellatrix Black, his cousin, said it his face. And he saw how much those words hit the boy.

Sirius felt horrible about it because it was his fault. He was the one who had been joking around by the lake and loudly asking if Remus found him or James more attractive since he was the one who looked at guys in this group. When Remus had answered he knew that people were looking at him funny.

Then the world burst into flames.

The news of Remus being gay had circulated through the castle at an incredible rate. People had been talking quickly after it had happened. Days had passed. Weeks had passed.

Still the hateful names were coming in by the dozen.

And Sirius didn't know how much more Remus could take of it.

It was a break between classes now. James was with Lily, Peter was off in the castle to walk around, and Remus was… well Sirius had no idea where Remus was. Somehow that scared him. He didn't know how far this could push Remus.

Sirius continued walking, for he was making his way towards the Gryffindor boy's dormitory to get his wand, he had left it there in the morning without meaning to, down the near empty corridors.

The only reason Sirius felt this bad about making his mistake was because he should have gone down with it. He was, after all, dating Remus. James, Lily, and Peter were the only ones who knew. He muttered the password to the Fat Lady who let him in with an odd look; she obviously wasn't used to him looking so distressed.

He continued through the common room, not looking left or right at the few people that were actually inside on such a nice day like this. Padfoot's feet mounted the stairs and he walked up to the boy's dorm. Each step made a noise from the place where they all slept made him feel a little nervous.

"'Lo? Is anyone in there," he called out as he put one foot inside the room. His grey eyes glanced around the room before stepping inside further. "Is anyone here?"

Sirius heard a soft noise followed by, "It's just me, Sirius." Remus. From the sound of his voice he was crying. It sounded so thick and pain filled.

"I'm going to come in and I won't give a rat's arse at what you say about me coming in when I'm uninvited." There was a watery laugh after his words.

"Fine," Remus muttered, "Just come in then." Sirius walked further into the room. He kept glancing around, looking for him. The werewolf emerged; his eyes were bloodshot and there were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. To Sirius he looked bad, not at all how he usually kept himself. According to him this single boy was the strongest person he knew and he looked broken.

Reaching him he put a hand on the side of his neck. "Don't touch me," Remus snapped. Sirius started for a moment. The almond colored eyes had turned quickly from sadness to that deep anger. "I'm crying because of you. You're the one who let it slip!" Remus raised his hand that was clenched in a fist but didn't strike Sirius or himself.

"You should have taken the fall with me! You're just as a bloody fucking queer as I am!" The werewolf turned sharply to walk away. "I hate you Sirius. I hate you so much." He went and sat on his bed that was messy rather than the usual prim and proper neatness he had to it.

Sirius knew that he deserved that and more, but it still stung. His eyes fell to the floor. The only sound in the room was the shaky breathing that belonged to Remus.

_He's just upset. That's all. This is really taking a toll on him, _Sirius reminded himself. After a few more moments he walked closer to the werewolf to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. Clasping his hands in his lap his eyes stayed to the floor.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out. "I should have done something instead of kept quiet. It's my entire fault that this is happening to you. I feel guilty, Moony. I want to punch them when they call you those names."

"Then why don't you?" Remus was looking at him and Sirius could see it out of the corner of his eye. There were no more guts left in him to meet his eye. "You know how I feel about you, Sirius. Are you going to even admit that we're in a bloody relationship together?"

Padfoot leaned his head down to his hands. His forehead pressed up against the palms of his hands. "Yes! We're in a relationship. There, I said it. Is that good enough," he snapped.

"Look at me and say it. Look me in the eye and say that we're in a relationship."

Sirius turned his head. The eyes staring at him blazed with pent up anger. "We're in a relationship. Now is that good enough?"

He watched as Remus looked up at the ceiling. "I guess it will have to do coming from you."

Sirius felt a sigh slip from between his lips. This was pointless to him; Remus was pissed and would be like this until something changed or took place to change his mind. And that wasn't going to happen… yet.

"It's about lunch. How about we go down and eat," he suggested, his tone soft as he was trying not to get Remus upset more than he already was. The werewolf only nodded his head, standing from the bed he was sitting on to move towards the door. Sirius stood quickly, going after Remus. He took the boy's hand gently, trying to show that he was there.

He got no reaction.

Sirius kept the hand in his as the two of them started making their way down to the Great Hall. The smells of food wafted up as they got closer. Remus took his hand back, letting it rest by his side. As Sirius's grey eyes drifted over the boy he could tell that he was steeling himself up for what people were going to say to him.

As a reaction Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, looking anywhere but the cold Moony by his side.

"Hey there's the fag!"

First, and always least harmful, insult; still Remus reacted, his teeth ground together in an attempt to keep whatever he was feeling, his emotions were masked too well now, from anyone's sights.

"Sirius you better watch out who you're hanging around," the person who had first called out to them added, "Wouldn't want you to catch the disease he has."

Anger flared up deep down and before he knew it he had grabbed the front the person's uniform, his eyes filled with fire. "Don't you fucking call him that," he murmured, a definite growl in his voice.

For a moment fear flickered in the boy's eyes as he looked up at the pissed Sirius. "Oh, are you a fag too? I wouldn't gather that from a Black but… you are a blood traitor these days."

"I'm a fag, too. So don't you insult him or you'll pay with my fist in your face."

The boy saw that he meant business and held up as a sign of surrender. "Alright, alright; I'll back off."

Sirius let go, a look on his face of that extreme anger. A hand lightly touched his, making him turn around with a violent glare. Remus had wide-eyes but a smile was playing across his face.

All was forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yeah... that kinda sucked. I was meaning to get it up earlier but whatever.

Please critic my writing through a review. This was unbetaed so I'd like to find mistakes I've made.


End file.
